


I Don't Like This Game

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, F/M, Gem Sex, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first attempt at writing smut in a while, honestly. The gist of it is that Spinel gets raped. Or... does she?





	I Don't Like This Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there were some good Spinel smut fics.

From a distance, I observed the crystalline warp pad. The ornate architecture of New Homeworld was honestly quite spectacular, though that wasn't why I was here. I knew why I was eyeing the warp so thoughtfully, but I wouldn't dare admit it. I scratched my chin thoughtfully, wondering what she could be doing right now. Probably being a goofy, adorable, pure-hearted bundle of joy. If only I could see her again...

Holy shit, there she is. What a pleasant coincidence.

The warp lit up brightly, sending waves of cerulean light across the hill. I could barely make out her features, but I knew it was her. I hadn't seen Spinel in months, but her appearance was extremely recognizable. From her puffy little heart pigtails to her pointy boots, every aspect of her was familiar. Though, she had no idea I existed. I was just human background character number... 529, or something. The guy... you know? That guy! She didn't know. She really didn't. But I knew her. And I wanted her. She leapt off the pad excitedly, her gem glistening in the moonlight. Her pigtails bounced as she landed, and continued to do so with every step she took towards... me? No, surely she was just going down the hill to visit Beach City. I reached for my drink, turning around in the chair I had set up for this occasion. She couldn't have gone too far, I had only turned around for a moment.

"Heyyy!" came a chirping voice, mere inches from my ear. "Oh sweet fuck!" I shouted. I jumped, startled, over the back of the chair. I stared back at the source of the noise. It couldn't be... "Spinel?" I asked, my stomach lurching. She winked, grinning. "That's me!" She looked at me, giggling, as I lay in a heap in the grass. "Whatcha doing?" she asked, swirling herself around me. My heart was racing. I didn't know how to react. This extremely attractive Gem was talking to me. I took a moment to look over every detail. Her bright pink heart pigtails wiggled as she bounced in place. She swung her small, sculpted hips sweetly from side to side in her frilly outfit. Each motion of hers was so fluid, far from rehearsed. Everything she did felt so natural, as if she were only living in the moment. She looked at me with curious eyes, lacking the "tears" beneath them that her sadder appearance had possessed. She had taken the time to update her appearance, looking far closer to her former self. "Just..." I began nervously, wondering what to say. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, thinking. An idea popped into my head, and suddenly the path forward seemed so clear. "Playing a game."

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. She bounced over me, squealing excitedly. "Can I play? Please?" she begged sweetly, wrapping her comedically long limbs around me. My face turned as pink as hers with blush as my pants grew tighter. Her arms and legs tightened around my body as she squealed once again, "Pleaaaaase?" I looked at her, being sucked in by her innocently sweet smile. She was possibly the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, but I knew that getting sentimental about this would only complicate things. Or... would it? Suddenly the morality of my situation came to mind. I knew that what I was planning to do was wrong. She bounced lightly on her toes, still grinning ear-to-ear. Her sweet smile and sparkling doe-eyed gaze entranced me again, drowning out my fears.

I took her by the waist with my off-hand, using the other to hold her delicate pink hand. She scrutinized me with a certain innocent intrigue, fluttering her eyelashes excitedly. I noticed a pale scarlet blush adorning her face. Her eyes drifted from the hand around her waist up to my eyes. My heart leapt as our eyes made contact. Adrenaline took over as I leaned forward to kiss her. I sunk into her lips, pink and sweet like cotton candy. She stiffened in shock, pulling away. I grabbed at her shoulders, dragging her back towards me. I forcefully pushed my lips into hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue recoiled from my own, but I could reach to taste its delicious flavor. I savored every moment until she finally broke the kiss.

I gazed into her eyes, which darted around fearfully. I pushed her down onto the grassy hill, positioning myself atop her stomach. I restrained her wrists with my hands, licking my lips as I anticipated the pleasure awaiting me. Mustering all of my strength, I ripped her fancy shirt away from her chest. Her now-free hand rushed to cover her chest as a bright red sank into her cheeks. Tears formed in her eyes. "Please... stop," she pleaded, sniffling. I had no intention of doing so. I attempted to pry her hand away from her chest, but to no avail as a result of her shapeshifting abilities. Frustrated, I slapped her. A bright pink handprint stood out amongst the red blush. She began to cry, writhing beneath me. I pushed her hand back to the ground, beholding her breasts. They were small but perky, accentuated with small magenta nipples. I leaned forward, gently licking and sucking her breasts. She huffed hesitantly, biting her lip. "I don't like this game," she whispered in a trembling voice. I smirked, replying "I do." I sat up and continued to tweak her nipples with my thumb and forefinger. She made very little attempt to move despite her free hand, fearing the repercussions. My eyes trailed downward beyond her long, slender stomach.

Wasting no time, I tore her trousers away as well. I enjoyed the sight of her soft, pink, virgin pussy. It puffed ever so slightly outward from the rest of her skinny body, forming a soft mound. I grinned devilishly as I ran my finger down her side, causing her to shiver. She squeaked as I slowly teased her pussy. I lifted the finger to my mouth, tasting her wetness. I slid up her chest, unzipping my pants. She closed her eyes, pulling her head back. I grabbed her by the back of the head, holding her forward. I revealed my throbbing erection, slapping it betwixt her small breasts. "Look at it, Spinel," I demanded. "All of that is for you." She hesitantly opened her teary eyes, slowly shaking her head. "I don't-" she began. I cut her off, stuffing her mouth full of my member. I began to roughly fuck her mouth, gaining even more pleasure from the choking and screaming noises she was making. I grunted, forcing my cock to the back of her throat. She gagged, attempting to push me back. I held her as her tongue desperately tried to force my member away so that she could breathe. I remained, her tongue adding greatly to my pleasure. I ripped myself from her throat, causing her to gasp for air and cough violently. I smiled, watching her recover from the damage my erection had done. She looked up at me as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why...?" she asked. That was a question I was hesitant to answer. "Because I want you," was the answer she got, although not the complete truth. Before she could protest, I pushed back into her mouth. I gripped her heart-shaped pigtails, pounding her soft pink lips like no tomorrow. "Ngh, Spinel!"

She began to scream as my cum poured down her throat. She was, of course, muffled by a mouthful of cock. I retrieved myself from her mouth, shooting ribbons of my sticky seed across her beautiful face. She desperately tried to spit out what she hadn't already swallowed. I didn't care. I had more to do. I repositioned myself between her legs, spurting a final few globs of cum onto her breasts and stomach. "No, not there, please!" she begged, her voice wavering severely. I payed the little alien whore no mind as I deflowered her.

Her piercing shouts echoed through the hills. I didn't care to stop her, I was enjoying myself too much. I grabbed her by the throat, forcing myself deeper and deeper into her pussy. She moaned slightly, refusing to make eye contact. I used my other hand to turn her head to face me. We locked eyes and I saw fear deep within her. It didn't matter, this situation was FUBAR anyway. I rubbed her clit roughly, causing her to squirm. She moaned, biting her lip. "Stop, stop..." she sighed. I knew she didn't mean it. She was loving this. This gem was meant to be a slut. She began to moan louder and louder as I fucked her harder and rougher. I felt her walls contract around my cock as she screamed, spraying her wetness all over me. I gritted my teeth, pulling her thighs down towards me. I felt my tip kiss the entrance to Spinel's womb as I shot my hot seed into her. She moaned like the filthy whore she was and took it. I pulled out, admiring the view of her filthy little cunt oozing with my cum.

I grinned ear-to-ear as I walked away, leaving my pink little cumdump to recover. Or at least... I did until she called out to me. "H-hey mister..." she panted. I turned to face her, confused as to why she'd even acknowledge me after what I'd done. "Let's go again!" she squealed excitedly, swirling her petite nude body around my own. My erection shot back to attention.

"You... liked that?" I asked, thousands of questions rocketing through my mind.

"Oh, you betcha! I love pretending not to like it, but you know most people aren't into that, so when you came along I was just sooo-"

I cut her off with a mouthful of cock.

Hell yeah.


End file.
